forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nine jewels of Neverwinter
The nine jewels of Neverwinter were enchanted gems created long ago that gave the bearer many useful powers. Description Each jewel was a unique item made from a different type of gem. They were all polished smooth, cabochon style with no facets, and about the size of a human fist. Each was engraved with a command word on one side in very small script. The base gemstones and their colors were: purple amethyst, reddish-brown carnelian, clear and colorless diamond, green emerald, flame red fire opal, white onyx, crimson ruby, blue sapphire, and yellow topaz. Powers These items had an impressive suite of abilities common to all, and two unique powers. Common Powers Preservation was a major part of the enchantments placed on the jewels. Each stone could feather fall whenever necessary, preventing accidental breakage. Anyone wearing or carrying one of the jewels on their person was also protected with feather fall as needed, with no limit on frequency or duration. Once a day, each jewel could create food and water if held and ordered to do so. Similarly, each could cast water breathing and water walk once per day with a duration of 9 hours. Another common daily power was a short burst of luck when attacking a target. The chance to successfully attack was greatly increased for the next attempt following the activation of the jewel. Each stone could also teleport a person touching or wearing it to and from certain fixed locations once per day. The known locations were in the cities of: Ascore, Hellgate Keep (formerly Ascalhorn), Karse, Illusk (now Luskan), Mirabar, Neverwinter, Silverymoon, and Sundabar. Most of the "power points" where the jewels exhibited this ability were deep within castles or major buildings, many of which have fallen into ruin. Agents of Hellgate Keep actively sought out these gems specifically for this ability and therefore the owners kept them a carefully guarded secret. The tiny command word engraved on each stone activated the ability to transfer health from the jewel to the being who was in contact with the stone and uttered the word. Effectively, this cast a heal on the person except the stone could not transfer more health than it currently had, and the creature being healed could not ask for less than they needed. If the health of the stone was ever exhausted, either by transferal through this ability or by physical damage, the item crumbled to dust and was gone forever. If some health remained, the jewel regenerated a minimal amount per day until it was full health again. As the health of a jewel dropped, one by one the non-healing abilities described above were lost in no particular order. Once an ability was lost, it took a tenday of regeneration without further damage or drain to recover. Unique Powers Each jewel could cast a unique spell twice per day, and block, redirect, or reflect another spell as often as necessary. The wielder of the jewel could choose another target for the blocked spell, or allow it to be reflected back at the caster or source by default. History The nine jewels of Neverwinter were created by a cabal of wizards who had ambitions to rule Neverwinter. Dissension broke out and the would-be lords and ladies fought among themselves using the stones. The survivors of the conflict kept them hidden thereafter. Appendix References Category:Gems Category:Magic items Category:15000-19999 gold pieces Category:Items